


【盾冬】气球从天上落下

by ranyi (yk11235)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk11235/pseuds/ranyi
Summary: Bucky躲在布鲁克林一个小公寓里，这不是一间安全屋，但是这是Bucky现在能得到的最好的了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【盾冬】气球从天上落下

**1\. 本能**

三只气球从天上落下来。

三只红色的气球从天上落下来，一只是纯色的，两只上面覆盖着被饱胀的气球拉伸的白色斑点，它们落在通向后院的门口，从钢制的楼梯架上缓慢弹起，扎着它们的卷曲的白色礼品带像蛇一样扭动。肥大的气球摩擦着彼此，在风里咕咕作响，对着屋里的住户们招摇。

Bucky是这间房里的唯一”住户“，而这里的一切都让他心慌意乱：纤尘不染的沙发上，放着几个蓝色的抱枕，边上叠着白色的毛毯，小茶几上木盒里放着抽纸，包容地耷拉着；厨房里摆满了装着液体和粉末的瓶子，Bucky知道它们可以食用，但却想不起它们的味道，他只知道自己好久没有见过这么多，这么多的调料了，它们像是小山一样，沿着流洗台的海岸线蜿蜒；厨房里到处都是人的味道，可是垃圾桶里却很干净，冰箱里也没什么食物，只有箱门上贴着一张薄薄的旅游宣传单，一旁的日历上被鲜明标注了一个日期，再往后的两天，也就是到今天，没有人划去新的日子。

除此之外，没有痕迹。

没有 **那种** 痕迹，他熟悉的痕迹，血迹，锈迹，土痕，要不就这些，要不就是从满是消毒水味的铁皮上反射的高光。这个，或者那个，什么都可以，什么都能够在现在这个时刻抚慰他嗡嗡作响的脑袋。他很冷，很湿，很不稳定，这个时候干净和整洁会只会滋生焦虑，他让自己半跪在厨房的地面上，双手前伸，感觉自己是爬虫，是食腐的苍蝇，是纽约暗夜里的老鼠，身负让街上最脏的流浪汉见到也会惊声尖叫的病菌，这让他感到轻微的安慰。

然而比干净更糟糕的是明亮，哪怕Bucky拉上了所有的窗帘，阳光却仍然肆意地从织物的间隙，从窗帘的边缘，从后院那个巨大的玻璃门扎进来，烧灼他的皮肤。太亮，太亮了，明亮代表暴露，而暴露使他不安。他爬虫的身体控制不住想要躲避和毁坏，他经年累月的服从意志以及疲劳却让他保持静止，他的意识，自己的，刚刚破土的意识，在这团乌七八糟的冲突感受里徒劳挣扎。

怎么会这样，他不该是这样。

他后悔了，非常非常地后悔，他不知道自己为什么会为了救一个无关紧要的人，违背皮尔斯的意愿，他应该......他应该回去，去乞求原谅，让皮尔斯用不管什么东西帮他把这种漫长的痛苦消除，让他稳定，让他睡着，然后只在他们需要的时候，叫他醒来。

天啊！他是虫子，是老鼠！他没有办法离开黑暗洞穴，像普通人一样活着是一个愚蠢的选择。你看，他在这样一个世俗的，温馨的空间里如坠地狱，而在炼狱他却感觉平静。他本来可以拥有平静，没有痛苦，没有快乐，剥离的平静，可他亲手放弃了一切。

更可怕的是现在他也回不去了，从他救起那个人开始，从他离开水边开始，他就永远地被地狱放逐，在他面前的，无止尽的未来，跟这个厨房里现在经历的一切将没有什么两样，这个认知让他汗毛直立，身体僵硬，他感觉寒冷，感觉耳鸣，他的意识勉强地驱使一只手，去够那把贴着身体藏着的军用小刀。

谁来做都是一样的，他想这么做，跟自尊心与自我都没有什么关系，他不在乎谁拿走他的生命，只是在这一刻，他可以让这件事发生的更快一些。

他又想起他的尸体会给这个住家带来什么样的麻烦，这个认知给他带来短暂的巨大的痛苦，可是下一秒，他的脑袋又忘记了这件事，他现在意识涣散，但是心智坚定，拿刀的手没有丝毫的颤抖，他对着自己的颈动脉，缓慢地将刀扎进去——

然后，三只气球从天上落下来。

一只纯色，两只斑点，它们从天上落下来，降临在Bucky右前方的后院露台上。慢慢地，但是又太快了，快得Bucky没能成功解决他的主动脉。他本能地在那一个瞬间摆出的防御姿势让刀锋离开了皮肤，这是一件多么可笑的事情，他心里已决意去死，可是他的身体却还在保护自己......从气球的手里。

气球弹起来，Bucky像被抽干了力气，向后仰倒在地上，他背上已经湿透了，心脏砰砰地狂跳。他绝望地盯着天花板，知道自己已经失去了勇气。

然后他在冰冷的瓷砖上昏了过去。

Bucky保持着昏过去的姿态醒来，天已经黑了，他身上还是湿漉漉的，但是已经不再耳鸣了。

他在完全的黑暗里躺了一会——没有整洁干净的厨房，也没有沙发，毛毯，枕头，抽纸，没有柔软，没有温暖，他什么也看不见，什么也听不见，他的意识冲破他大脑的边界，无限地像身体所无法感知的虚空里膨胀，于是最终这团脂肪和液体也被废弃，融化，与虚空融为一体。

他感觉现在像是死了，他清楚地明白那把刀没有割开他的颈动脉的事实，但同时他仍然觉得自己赢得了死亡——他的意识变得空茫了，没有指令，没有目标，也没有与之配合的推演琢磨，70多年来驱使他的力量消失了，就像提线木偶被剪断了所有的悬丝，当它落在地上的时候，你很难再说它还活着......或者它曾活过？

“啧，比喻。”Bucky想，“文人的破玩意。”

他的死亡与他杀的大多数人不同，他的身体将死于他意识的消亡，而不是反过来，他现在的这些念头，是他意识的最后挣扎，它们是神经信号最后的余波，大海的源头已经干涸了，最后一波浪潮行驶在奔向沙滩的路上，等它们被永恒的冰冷的固体粒子吸干，他的心脏就会升起白旗，实现他在现实世界意义上的泯灭。

这一切他交由世界来完成，而他只需要闭上眼睛，然后什么也不去想。

从他上一次被洗脑以来，这是他第一次把资产的本能，一种对指定目标不懈追求的本能放在一边，他很惊讶他居然能够做到这件事情，不过介于他已听从死亡的召唤，这件事似乎也无足轻重。他的气息浅了起来，身上很轻，然后他感到他已经忘记的，左手手臂的血肉感受，他感觉平衡，感觉圆满，有那么一两秒钟，他感觉心脏停跳了，他静静地等着，心脏又跳动起来，但他不觉得焦躁。

他在黑暗里这样神志恍惚地躺了一会，10分钟，或者两个小时，他有那么几次觉得自己快要成功了，却总总在最后关头从卡戎的船上滑回人世，他越感受空茫，就越感受到空茫的对立面，他的身体在这失败中被陌生的能量主宰，他的思想开始不受控制，从一个零散的想法跳跃到另一个零散的想法。

他想起昏迷前那从天而降的鬼扯的气球：

_ 两个上面有白色的斑点，像疣。 _

**_我_ ** _ 的刀在哪里？在手上吗？不，没有... _ **_我_ ** _ 的刀在哪里？ _

_ 这是间有地暖的屋子。 _

**_我_ ** _ 好饿， _ **_我_ ** _ 很久没有进食了， _ **_我_ ** _ 真的非常非常的想要吃饼干。 _

_ 柜子里有草莓威化饼干，那是什么味道？ _

**_我_ ** _ 好想吃， _ **_我_ ** _ 太饿了...... _

_ 厨房一滴油也没有。 _

_ 不， _ **_我_ ** _ 好饿， _ **_我_ ** _ 好想吃饼干。 _

_ 气球从哪里掉下来的呢？ _

**_我_ ** _ 想要吃。 _

_ 黑暗真好，黑暗让 _ **_我_ ** _ 感到安全。 _

_ 我 _ **_想_ ** _ 。 _

他从厨房地板上爬起来，从某个柜子里抓出那袋粉色的威化饼干，撕开它，往自己的嘴里倒了整整一大口。他想要辩解说这些行为全部都是由于他的意志屈从于另外的别的什么东西，可是这听起来像是每一个向他求饶的毒鬼的忏悔，并且往往下一秒他的子弹就会射穿他们的脑子，把他们的“别的东西”永远留在墙上或者是地上。

_ 不对，这不是我。 _

_ 我不是我吗？ _

_ 我在干什么？ _

_ 我 _ **_想_ ** _ 吃饼干。 _

_ 什么是 _ **_想_ ** _ ？ _

**_谁_ ** _ 在想? _

_ …… _

_ 我是 _ **_谁_ ** _ ？ _

他发起抖来。

_ 我是我。 _

他的口水打湿了嘴里的饼干，津液和甜水刺激着他的喉咙。

_ 我 _ **_想_ ** _ 吃饼干。 _

他用力地想着，这件事非常玄妙，因为思考是没有重力的，但是Bucky非常用力地想着这句话。他想着，然后他的牙关合拢，嘴里的饼干发出咔嘣咔嘣的声音，散发出陌生的，属于糖和草莓的味道，而他本人被噎得双眼模糊。

_ 我想我真的死了。 _

_ 但同时我活了过来。 _

**2\. 幻想**

_ 我在思考我在思考我在思考这件事。我甚至可以无穷无尽的思考。别人也是这么思考的吗？他们发现过这个思维的井吗？如果他们发现过......他们肯定发现过，这件事情多么显而易见，世界上99%的新发现都不是真的，如果有人觉得他们新奇，那总是因为他们自身的局限性。 _

_ …… _

_ 这当然是因为人类就是这样，人类是蠢笨，粗糙的生物。 _

_ 我是人吗? _

_ 我是资产。 _

_ 不对，我是我。我可以控制我，我是自由的一个存在。 _

_ 资产需要维护，因为资产是个消耗品，我是资产的时候......不，我不是资产，我是资产吗？还是说，我是资产“变”的？这也有可能，转化是有可能的。 _

_ 这个世界上的一切都有可能，变化是一切的基础。我是自由的，我可以变化，那么我就有可能是资产转变来的。 _

_ 我现在可以做任何事！我感觉，我想，我没有目标。这件事也很奇怪，我从来都无法想象没有目标的生活，但是现在我没有目标了，皮尔斯没有命令，大兵没有接受命令，但我却活着...... _

_ 这不对。 _

_ 我没有活着，我已经死了。 _

_ 我不可能还活着吧？这不符合逻辑！逻辑是......逻辑是，我为了目标而生？我不知道，现在我还活着，这件事听起来却很可笑。我漏了什么吗？我漏了什么呢？ _

_ 我是蠢笨，粗糙的生物吗？如果我是人类，这一切能解释得通，也就是说，我天生有蠢笨的才能，所以我不应该如此坚信任何一件事，包括我曾经是，并且认为自己永远是资产这件事。 _

_ 变化是一切的基础，是了，记住。 _

_ …… _

_ 所以我是人类吗？我确实......我像是一个人类，我走在街上，表演人类，这不是难事。变化是一切的基础，变化是一切的基础，变化是一切的基础，一切都是有可能的，一切都是有可能的，一切都是有可能的。 _

_ 我也可以不是人类，我曾经是资产，没有资产成为人类，资产不是人类。 _

_ …… _

_ …… _

_ 我可以是鲸鱼。 _

他抿了抿嘴巴。

_ 我不可能是，醒醒吧。鲸鱼的鸡巴就跟我一样大了。 _

_ …...我为什么不能是鲸鱼呢，可能我已经死了，在我做梦的时候，大西洋一头巡游的鲸鱼......就是我，我的肉体，而我的灵魂飞进这个身子里。于是一只鲸鱼被永远困在它的鸡巴里面。 _

_ 我真想是一只鲸鱼啊。 _

_ 或者我是...... _

他眼睛瞥到那扇玻璃门，三个气球还静静地躺在那里。

_ 我是气球，疣一样的气球。 _

_ 我从天上落下来，为了窃取一个自杀之人的身体，我在他死去的时候趁虚而入，成为一个替代品，我的斑点变成这个人身上的疣，而我的姐妹将绝对无法望其项背。 _

_ 哈哈，像一个圣经故事，告诫人们不要自杀，因为这只会让狡猾的气球精霸占你的身体。 _

_ …...那这意味着资产也被上帝垂怜？ _

_ …… _

_ 如果我是气球。 _

气球被风吹着，在空中打了个滚。

_ 我把自己的灵魂献祭给一个将死的蛆虫，我在某种意义上遭了难，但如果我本质上是恶鬼，这就变成一种赦免。我被惩罚着将体内纯净的氢气换成脏污的粒子的混合体，然后堕落了，我落在一处院子里，我就钻进了那具身体......这具身体。我原本没手没脚，但我现在能在人间行走。 _

_ 打住！打住！ _

_ 我不想没完没了，因为这可以没完没了，我可以是任何东西，任何事物，但我想知道我是谁，如果我是后来者，我应该有个名字。 _

_ 我是谁？ _

_ 我如果是原住民，我也应该有个名字。 _

_ 我是谁？ _

_ 资产。 _

_ 不是的，我陷在这具身体本来的惯性里。 _

_ Солдат。（士兵） _

_ 我是Солдат，皮尔斯说我是天生的Солдат。 _

_ 那么这就是一个悖论，你看，名字是用来描述一个“独一”的个体的东西，如果是这样，那么一个物体就不可能是天生的他的名字，如果我是天生的Солдат，那么我就不是Солдат。 _

_ 而且它太难听了，它不是我的名字。 _

_ 我应该有一个名字，它是所有其他东西用于描述我的唯一方法。我现在承认我的存在了，我承认我是活着的，我认为我是自由的，那么我就应该理所应当拥有一个名字。 _

他想起来那个舰上的男人。

_ 你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes。 _

_ 这是一个名字，可我当时太愤怒了......资产太愤怒了，因为资产是所有物，它是批量的，它不需要名字来定义，它只需要一个代码，用来标识它的生产日期。 _

_ 可是我不一样，我不是资产，我可能曾经是？ _

_ 我不是。 _

_ 它看起来像一个名字，像个很好的名字，拥有一个好名字能够有的所有内涵，它有姓，证明我曾被什么东西抚养，它有名......不是个好名字，James，太俗气了，但它展示了我的独立性。更妙的是它甚至还有一个中间名，一个很好听的单词，这是我喜欢的单词，它可以衍生成Bucky或者Buck，昵称，证明我还曾经被爱着。 _

_ 如果这是我的名字...... _

_ ”Bucky！“ _

_ 那个男人喊我的名字，他喊我的昵称，那么就证明他爱我。 _

_ …… _

_ 可他是谁呢。 _

_ 他如果认识我，爱我，或者曾经爱我，那么证明我不是第一天来到这个世上，我不是从气球里来的魔鬼，我也不是鲸鱼的阴茎，我曾经是人类并且一直是人类。 _

_ 这是我一切幻想的答案。 _

**3\. 自渎**

Bucky坐在那里。过去的几个小时，他一直坐在那里，天亮了，鸟在太阳完全升起来之前鸣叫，太阳回归正位，一切又安静了，他仍然坐在那里，靠着没有一滴油的橱柜，头发干了，毛躁地贴在他脸上，让他看起来柔软。

他看着门外的气球，它们被狂风吹着在外面打转，这是一个从来不会让冬兵驻足的场景，但是今天他不一样，有一个男人给了他一点礼物，他像是接受多萝西馈赠的铁皮人，被女巫偷走的心回来了，它在胸腔和灵魂里跳动。

他曾经觉得时间是没有意义的。就像是这个气球，它落下来，然后就一直这样，被风吹起来——

啪。

撞在门上，或者撞在阳台上，没有区别，从科学上来说来说，这当然是全然不同的平面，但是对于气球来说没有区别。

嘣。

然后飞起来，落下去，然后飞起来，几小时前它是这样，几个小时后它也是这样，可能几天之后，它或许漏了气，或许沾了一些泥土，生活总会有一些小变化，他今天可能在莫斯科，明天就在纽约，变化并不罕见，但人看问题需要看它们的本质。

对于这些气球来说，问题的本质就是，它们永远循环往复着这样的运动，直到有一天，它们的气漏干了，或者什么尖锐的物体让他爆炸，它的灵魂逃脱了，它就死了。那么它的一生除了落下，或者说诞生，以及死亡这两件特殊的事件以外，其余的时间是同质的。时间对它没有意义。

_ 时间对我.......资产......我，也没有意义，除去我的诞生，以及最终的死亡两件事以外，我都在重复同一件事......服从。 _

_ 不，不是，我清楚那是什么。 _

_ 杀人。 _

_ 我重复地杀人，大部分是好人，或许全部都是好人。 _

_ 我五十年前在杀人，我昨天依然在杀人，我曾认为我会永远杀人，直到我有一天被爆头或者被处置，我的灵魂逃脱了，我就死了。所以时间对我来说，也是没有任何意义的。  _

在这种情况下，了解时间的意义对他来说百害而无一利，这件事对于皮尔斯来说，最大的恐惧就在于，冬兵是否会出于对于时间以及变化的好奇，去畅想未来，逃脱他们的掌控，或者更糟，追溯过往。

人是时间的精华，是回忆的总和，他们是时间概念对物质直接作用的核心体现。皮尔斯不想要一个人，他想要一个工具，所以他要不择手段地，永久地，彻底地毁掉Bucky的过往。

_ 我是谁？ _

_ 那个人知道我是谁，他叫了我的名字，昵称，他爱我。 _

Bucky想着他，他想他，并且想念他。他对于他的金色头发有尤其的偏爱，这很奇怪，当他摘掉头盔把面容露出来的时候，他的手指立刻就感受到了那软软的触感，好像他曾经亲手抚摸过它们，在，在过去的一些时刻。他也想念他的眼睛，当它们专注地看着他的时候，他尾椎立刻酥麻了，并且阴茎感到火热，而他当时只以为自己失控了。这绝对地让对方在后来的打斗里占了上风，因为他本人在争夺那块该死的芯片的时候，同时在用尽全力对抗自己的欲火。

他这么想着那个人，一边把右手覆在自己的下体上，他的阴茎硬了，把他的战斗服撑得鼓起来，他感觉他可能已经射精了，因为精液，或者是别的东西，有什么东西从他的阴茎里流出来，把他的内裤弄得湿漉漉的。

他颤抖着用手挤了一下那一片区域，他几十年没有手淫过了，两只手每一次使用，都是为了锤出对手的脑浆，他这一下摁得太用力了，剧烈的疼痛感从他的而不是快感从他的下体窜上来，把Bucky弄懵了，他就着这个姿势在厨房的地板上躺了几秒钟，然后愤恨地，发泄式地，将手压下去继续反复摩擦。

疼痛和快感在他的身体里混成一团，却让Bucky更加兴奋，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，努力在脑海里想象那个男人也欲火焚身的样子——双颊红得发烫，眼神干净，正直，却还有一种说不清道不明的东西，他全裸的身材让自己身为一个男性也想要尖叫。Bucky想象着他打开自己的双腿......根本不需要，他自己就会把自己的腿打开，他心甘情愿接受这个人的全部，他没有廉耻，没有尊严，他会给他看自己一塌糊涂的下体和满裤子的肠液，然后求他射在自己的里面。

_ 操我，操我！ _

他挤了一下自己的阴茎，双腿张开，胯部向上挺动，他嘴巴也不受控制，口水从唇边流下来。

他不愿意在别人家的厨房里真正地放纵，所以他连裤链也没有拉开，只是拿手反复地摩擦自己的阴部，他的战术服粗糙的布料刺激着他最脆弱的部位，在他爽到失去理智的同时，也在他的鼠蹊步和私处磨出了细细碎碎的小口子。Bucky感觉自己在流血，但他的脑子糊得让他没精力去想那是怎么回事，在他的理解里，这是他不存在的子宫里的经血，或者是是他的阴茎因为渴望和绝望而破碎了。

_ Steve！ _ 他想起来那个人的名字。

Steve是他的血，Steve不在这里，可是他在自己的身体里面奔腾，Bucky想象着，手摩擦得更快了一些，他嘴里抑制不住地发出”哈“，”哈“的呻吟，身子打着抖。

_ Steve，操我！我求求你，操我吧，操我。 _

Bucky的身体记起一些律动，一些手指，嘴唇和阴茎的温暖感受，这些感觉让他发疯了，让他想要像发情的母猫一样尖叫，他在地板上扭动。

_ 操我吧，操我。 _

_ …... _

_ 我求你了Steve，爱我吧，爱我。 _

Bucky睁开被眼泪润湿了的眼睛，他听见，闻见Steve在操他，他感受到Steve的阴茎在自己的肚子里，他想起来这是1942年，而不是2014年，他和Steve胆大包天，在队里的野战厨房里胡搞，Steve的脸憋得通红，除了Bucky没有人能够在他的脸上看到这种急色的表情，Bucky说呸，流氓。然后他自己裤子只解到一半，就去脱Steve的裤子。他抬起腿缠在Steve的腰上，还踢了他的屁股。然后像猴子一样，另外一条腿也要往上扒拉。Steve没有办法，他撑不住Bucky，只能跪下来，把他挤在锅炉拐角那个L形的空间里面，他一只手覆在他的后脑勺上，让他不至于被接下来激烈的性爱磕到脑震荡，一面努力地保持着自己的自制力：”等一下Bucky，这里是厨房......“

”老子屁股都湿了，你就说你到底要不要搞我。“

Steve脸更红了，但他扶着Bucky的腰，把自己的阴茎送了进来。

“啊——”Bucky拖长了嗓子，他的尾椎骨离地，2014年的橱柜在他的身侧，2014年的阳光落在他近乎淫荡的脸上，Steve不见了，他把他弄丢了整整70年，布鲁克林盛夏接着隆冬，隆冬交替盛夏，循环往复了70次。时间的意义对他来说就是失去，每过一秒钟，他很久以前丢失的东西就离他远一些，更远一些。他要在时间里找回自己，那就必定只会找到破碎的东西，丢掉的，死去的东西。

而他本可以！他本可以拥有完美的人生，他本可以不必丢掉所爱的人，在他的“本可以”里，气球是升上天空的，它们是胜利日的鸽子，而在千千万万彩色气球笼罩的天空下，他要吻他的Steve，然后他们老了，死了，70年后葬在随便哪一处的公墓里；他本可以再一次见到父母和妹妹；他本可以重新回去读书，做一个普通人应该做的所有事情。而这些“本可以”，命运不施舍他一分，它把无数的尸体，血和仇恨横亘在他们之间，而他只能背负着一无所有，在这个他本来应该寿终正寝的时代活下去。

Bucky听见他自己开始尖叫，他的声音干瘪，沙哑，他一边自慰，一边嚎啕大哭。尖叫声里九分痛苦，却有一分的快乐，他感觉自己像一条毛巾，被性和疼痛各抓住一边使劲地拧，他脸上是痛苦拧出的眼泪和鼻涕，下身是情欲的精液，血液和其他体液。他什么也顾不上了，他把手伸进裤子里，使劲地撸动他的阴茎。他在这个厨房的地板上翻滚，嚎叫，当他终于射出来的时候，他的眼前阵阵的白光，鼻子里和嘴里也都有眼泪。

他感觉到Steve的手摸着自己的头发，温柔的声音在耳边：“Bucky，你哭了吗？”

“是啊。”他背靠着炉子，屁股里还夹着Steve的阴茎，脚折过来，踩在Steve的腹部，假装打了个哈欠，“太爽了。”

Steve一下子噎住了，他此时一定觉得非常的无可奈何，他那双蓝宝石的眼睛盯着得意的Bucky，用手温柔地把他的眼泪擦掉了：“你这个......小变态。”

“配你岂不是正合适。”

“非常合适。”Steve把他的头捧过来，在他的额头留下一个长长的，不带任何杂质的吻。

过了好一会，他说：“别哭了。”

然后他整理好他的裤子，把他抱起来。

“我们回去吧。”

**4\. 归来**

Bucky做了长长的一个梦，这是他这么多年以来第一个梦，他梦见自己是那个气球，当然是有疣的那一只，他本来挂在一户人家的窗户上，风吹过来，系着他的丝线松了，他落在底层人家的露台上。他在露台上胡乱地撞来撞去，一会撞在铁栏杆上，一会撞在地上，一会又撞在那个大的玻璃门上。他只是一只气球，没有骨骼，没有肌肉，所有的撞击都让他疼痛，而他的疣又让他撞过的所有东西都感到疼痛。但是他没有办法控制自己，风起了，他飞起来，风停他落下。

当他撞在玻璃大门上时，他看见Steve坐在里面，他穿着干净的家居服，金发服服帖帖地，于是他喊他：“Steve，Steve！救救我！”

Steve听到了他，看到了他，于是他走过来，打开门。

“Bucky！”他说，“进来吧，你进来，我就再也不会弄丢你了，我会陪着你直到世界尽头。”

“不！”Bucky说，他很疼，但他说，“不！”

“Steve，我真的很想进来，但是你看我。”

他扭动着自己气球的身子：“你看我的疣，它们会伤害你，这不是我，真正的我在疣里面。”

“听着Steve，我只要你做一件事情，请你拿针扎破我。”

“可是我不能这么做。”Steve忧伤地看着他，“如果我这么做了，你就会死去。”

“我不会的！我会自由，扎破我，我的灵魂就自由了，我会进到屋子里来，我会陪着你直到世界尽头。”

Steve没有动弹，半晌他说：“好吧。”

于是干净的家居服离开了，过了一会他拿着针回来，他说：“Bucky，我要扎破你了。”

Bucky非常努力地点头，可是看上去只有他肥胖的气球身子在抖动：“好的Steve，扎破我吧，扎破我吧！扎破我，我就自由了。”

Steve伸出手，“啪”地一下，Bucky破了，他的灵魂从疣里逃了出来，他不痛了，他也不会再伤害任何人，他的气球皮瘪了，凄惨地落在地上。

“Steve，Steve！你成功了！我自由了！”他快乐地叫起来。他想让Steve看看自己，可是Steve却蹲下来，看着气球皮流泪。

“Bucky，我说了你会死的。”他滑稽地蹲在那里，“针扎破了你，你就会死。”

“我没有死！”Bucky在空气里尖叫，但是他变成了灵魂，Steve看不见他，Steve只能看见那该死的气球皮。

“我没有死！我没有死！我说了要和你一起直到世界尽头的！”Bucky叫着，然后他意识到他并没有真的叫出声来，他的叫声没有声波，庭院里一片安静，只有Steve在抽泣。

风刮起来，他的灵魂在风里越升越高，他离那扇门越来越远了，他从Steve伸手就能够到的距离，升到Steve需要踮起脚尖才能够到的高度，然后他越升越高，越升越高，他升上一层楼的高度，他升到树顶的高度，很快他又飘过了第二层楼的窗户。

Bucky一开始还在喊他没有死，等到他飘过了树顶，他意识到哪怕Steve能够听到他的声音，他也即将听不到了，于是他开始疯狂地喊别的句子。

“Steve！”

“我爱你！”

“我爱你！”

“我爱你！”

他哭了，他的眼泪滴在Steve的脸上，他把它们随意地抹掉了，以为是楼上空调机上滴下来的水。

然后Bucky醒来了，又一天清晨，他还躺在冰冷的厨房地上，他的眼里盈满了泪水，他就像抹空调机的水一样，把它们随意地抹掉了。

然后他从厨房的地上站起来，两天中他第一次离开这一块地面。他抬眼看向后院，那几个气球已经不知道为什么破掉了，气球皮蔫蔫地糊在地上。他走到卫生间里，洗了一把脸，用小刀剃掉了自己的胡子，又摸了一个发圈，把过长的头发扎在脑后。他稍微地清理了一下自己的私处，把血和精液都擦掉了，然后他满怀歉疚地从主人的衣柜里摸了一件夹克，一条过大的裤子，以及一顶可以遮住自己大部分脸的棒球帽。最后他里里外外，把客厅，厨房，洗手间以及其他他碰过的地方都打扫得干干净净，像他刚进来的时候一样，橱柜上一滴油也没有。

然后他走出这所公寓楼，走到熙熙攘攘的大街上，对面酒吧门外的电视机里正在播放前几日的新闻。

“美国队长目前正在接受治疗，生命体征平稳，警方将继续追踪在逃人员......”

他盯着电视里那张美国队长的头像看了一会，他想他们确实都老了一点，变得可憎了一点，这件事让他快活，他在棒球帽底下扬起一个微笑。

Stark大厦在曼哈顿的正中心伫立着，Bucky看不见，他转身蜷起肩膀，走进布鲁克林的黑暗里。

Fin.


End file.
